yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LainIwakura
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wallpaper Guide page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Huh, that's weird. I don't know how to enable comments on blogs. But I'm glad you think it's a good idea. We probably need input from a few others though before we figure out what we could do. TamayoMeri (talk) 16:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Because I shouldn't try editing the wiki features on my mobile phone. Sorry about that. It should be back to normal now. Bullet731108 (talk) 13:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Bullet731108 Considering your large number of contributions and your overall activity on this wiki, I was wondering if you would like to be given administrative rights. I'm at university at the moment and am not as active as I was here, so I thought I'd start recruiting other staff members. What do you think? Bullet731108 (talk) 15:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Bullet731108 /let it go starts playing okay there's been an abnormal amount of people running around whining about urotsuki's nonconfirmed gender lately and while I tend to jump on it, I would really prefer to just be able to delete comments/ban IPs the moment someone begins to cry out about someone's gender being A or B or etc. instead of leaving it open-ended, like the game does, and discouraging any non-constructive discussion on other gender possibilities (i.e. like how on Uro's page someone had a headcanon and someone went 'tumblrf-gs not wanted here' as though this wiki somehow belongs to anybody but the people who created it...? I would almost guess uboachan but it seems less likely since I've seen gender theories on uboachan before). anyways we sort of need your help with this because it's becoming too prevalent of a problem; I visit this wiki daily and think instinctively "is somebody going to be yelling about aojiru/uro's gender again" ideas, etc.? it'd be nice to keep jerks off the wiki in the talk sections at least if they're not going to say anything useful TamayoMeri (talk) 20:34, October 20, 2014 (UTC) it's happening again ugh "transgender is a chemical imbalance in the brain" "genderqueer is a tumblr fad" can we please just start deleting comments like this. inflammatory and ignorant comments like this & whatnot. I literally have a set of screenshots that document the # of gender fights on this wikia and it's not pretty TamayoMeri (talk) 00:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually the admin of another wikia, and I think you might be able to do something like that, actually? Of course I can google it and see if it's a possibility. I think maybe putting the Urotsuki page under protect for now might be best. Maybe removing theories too so people don't get so overly upset about them, possibly. Theories are what uboachan's /y2kki/ board is for. Developer theories, maybe, but user-theories... eh. I dunno. I admin on the Higurashi wikia so we have a strict no-speculation rule, but I don't know how that would work well with an open-to-interpretation game like Y2kki. I wonder if you can remove comments for just one page & switch it to the singular talk page so that discussion isn't so... "open" to belligerent people. TamayoMeri (talk) 21:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Outdated Hey, I'm not sure if you would know about this, but why do user pages use the outdated talk system? Furthermore, do you know what happened to the point system? Sushimon2001 (talk) 15:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for invasion, but my english isn't very good, so please chek 2 pages i'm added) it's a Bottom Garden and Wind Tunnel RagnaEdge (talk) 05:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC)RagnaEdge yeah, but i spend not much time to know how to make a page, since it's my first time) btw do you have skype? i planned to add some more pages, so i can give you a link right after i make it) RagnaEdge (talk) 06:20, May 19, 2015 (UTC)RagnaEdge I can add page for the Pencil World, but this world is only for somethitg that give rainbow leaf inside the picture, i don't understand what is it, help please) also i dont find description for that event and switch inside rpgmaker RagnaEdge (talk) 07:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC)RagnaEdge yeah....a checked my saves before that and after, and that's it, last menu theme, rainbow. actually i even didnt think about that would be menu theme RagnaEdge (talk) 07:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) My english is that bad?) maybe i shouldn't write description and just message to you when found new world, with screenshots?)RagnaEdge (talk) 16:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks)) really)) RagnaEdge (talk) 16:51, May 19, 2015 (UTC) what do you think, should i create page with short description how to turn on testplay mode and about menu that allows you know on which map you now, change speed of movement ant teleporn to a selected map? RagnaEdge (talk) 05:48, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Paise be to you! OMG Thank you for fixing up the Eggs page! I was confused and now it's clear where to go, how to get there, and what it will give me! Thanks again, Lain! I am the star's child. (talk) 03:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Maps? I was just wondering, how do you make the world maps? I was thinking of doing a few for wataru's maps, but I wanted it to remain in the same format. Osteoblast (talk) 00:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) File Request I need the file that is used for the "bloody book" (The "Dream is Endless" one) in Wataru's area of the library (the one with the rabbit like thing.). I was wondering if you could leave a copy on my Talk page, or better still, put the file in the gallery for that library. Thanks! I am the stars child. (talk) 19:00, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Upon attempting to upload a map for Cosmic World, it failed to create a thumbnail (Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters). I now believe that the error is due to its large size; I will reupload it at a slightly smaller size to fix this issue. Would you be able to delete Cosmic_World.png, since it is not visible from within any page? DreamForEternity (talk) 12:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) hello :D i lost my othr wikia account so i created another ジジジ Issue with one of the users So, there's been a recent(?) user who usually either goes by Pattoo1234 or "A FANDOM user 142.0.155.250" and they've been suggesting weird ideas and posting mods for the game that have gotten a lot of people angry. I'm starting to get sick of talking about it and I'm hoping you're an adequate party to come to as for how to settle this. I'm really sorry if I'm bugging you or if you would rather stay out of this, but I simply have no idea who else to turn to. Lips McGee (talk) 18:01, September 9, 2017 (UTC) pretty amazing how much editing you do for the wiki, kudos Jyork100 (talk) 20:11, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Hello LainIwakura, there's been a recent anon who has repeatedly insulted other members of the wiki, and has in general been incredibly caustic over an issue that really shouldn't warrant such behavior. Bullet seems to be busy, so we came to you for help, thank you. Lips McGee (talk) 22:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) I would suggest banning him/her. I don't like taking this option but ANON has given nothing of importance and just barged into this wiki expecting us to change in any form he/she wishes. But I will leave that decision to both you and Bullet.Megagutsman (talk) 03:07, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I have a question. so I download the game and a locale thing to run it. But then it says HEY YOU NEED RTP 2000. So I get it and it keeps the file name direcotry name or volume lable synax is incorrrect. Could I get some help? SnuupeDawg (talk) 01:13, March 6, 2018 (UTC)SnuupeDawg SnuupeDawg, you'll likely have more luck by asking in the Troubleshooting forums. The bottom of another user's talk page is kind of an awkward place to discuss how to use the RTP, and we don't want to overwhelm them with notifications. Oh, and don't forget to check the official Troubleshooting page first! Lips McGee (talk) 05:33, March 6, 2018 (UTC) About Discord and the Main Page Hey! Some people from discord are asking if I can add something that makes the existence of the Discord server more notorious. I was thinking of using DiscordIntegrator, but I feel I should ask you and Bullet before adding something like this. What do you think? FukoSan (talk) 03:48, September 14, 2018 (UTC)